Fritjof Lockelse
Fritjof Lockelse is the older of two children of a huldra and a huldrekarl. He is a Royble, as while he doesn't mind messing with and tempting people, he doesn't want to marry a human and become one. He was born and raised in a forest in Sweden. He is mischievous and very confident in his looks. Character Personality Fritjof is very mischievous, and is always messing with people and getting into trouble. He is also rather vain, confident in himself to a degree that makes others find issue with him. He is prideful and heavily self-centered, always putting himself before almost anyone else. Fritjof craves physical closeness. He likes to be touched, hugged, kissed, cuddled, anything really. This also translated to relationships, where he is extremely affectionate and physical. Which creates a problem, being that Fiol is ace, and is less than thrilled with all the contact and skinship. He puts up with it, because he enjoys Fritjof's company, but there's times when Fiol avoids him for a while because of it. About 95% of Fritjof's day is dedicated to self-care and pampering. He literally loves himself, and he makes sure everyone knows it. He'll spend hours relaxing, eating tasty snack foods, and grooming. The other 5% of his day is divided between school and social interactions. Fiol exists in both these times, because pampering himself requires that he be around his bestie. Appearance Fritjof has reddish-pink, scruffy hair that falls slightly above his shoulders. He has an orange fox tail, and a empty hole that looks like rotting wood on his back. His eyes are ice-blue. He has light skin with lots of freckles on his cheeks. He has speckles of wood on his shoulders, necks, hips, and rear. He is 5' 6", with a round face and a slightly chubby physique. Fairy Tale – How the Story Goes: Read it here How does Fritjof come into it?: Rather than marrying a human, Fritjof's parents elected to marry another Huldrefolk and remain Huldrefolk themsleves. Relationships Family: Fritjof and his family get along rather well. He and his younger brother are not very close, but do not hate each other either. Friends: Fiol Vatten Fritjof has a huge crush on Fiol, but doesn't want to risk their friendship by confessing. Instead, they are extremely close, almost like brothers. Jäkel Förbanna He and Jäkel take mutual solidarity in having someone who understands their native language, as well as someone who is as prideful as the other. Cuilean Seilchidh Fritjof and Cuilean have a good bit in common, and Cuilean's interest in love allows for a good venting point for Fritjof. Romance: Fritjof has a crush on his roommate Fiol Vatten, but has no idea if the feeling are reciprocated. Outfits Basic A white shirt with a pink vest, pink plaid pants with black belts, pink platforms, and a pink caplet. He carries a parasol to keep his skin from burning Date Night A Blue and purple, off the shoulder, long sleeved shirt with a tree design, and tight light blue jeans. Trivia * Fritjof is a Swedish name meaning thief of peace, and Lockelse means allure in Swedish * Fritjof has a secret love for fashion design. He may have designed a certain friend's Basic outfit. * Fritjof has a Mirror Blog here. He is unaware that Fiol also has one. * Fritjof's gift from Heritage Hall was a tube of extra powerful sunblock. In his story, he's supposed to be naked, so it seemed fitting to his dad. * Read about he and Fiol's adventures in Jag älskar dig Gallery Fritjof Lockelse.png|Fritjof's Date Night Outfit Fritjof.png|Fritjof's Basic Outfit Category:Roybels Category:Swedish Tales Category:Males Category:Pansexual Category:Sleepysheepyzzz's OC Category:Characters Category:Folktales